


College bored

by special_k



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_k/pseuds/special_k





	College bored

\- Дарья! - окликает подругу Джейн. - Задержись на минутку?

Лекция закончилась уже довольно давно и большая часть потока уже покинула аудиторию, равно как и преподаватель. Помимо Дарьи и Джейн в классе осталось только несколько ребят, и те спешно собирались. Когда вышел последний, Джейн спустилась, закрыла дверь и прислонилась к ней спиной.

\- Ну? - спросила она, хитро улыбнувшись, и заправила волосы с левой стороны за ухо.  
\- Боже, Джейн, если я делюсь с тобой какими-то фантазиями, это не значит, что я готова их воплощать на следующее же утро. А если кто-то войдет?  
\- Заткнись и иди сюда.

Дарья слушается. Она всегда слушается. Даже когда они просто целуются, Дарья ощутимо податливее, мягче настойчивой подруги.

Джейн забирается рукой Дарье под пиджак, подталкивает к ряду парт и раздвигает коленом ноги.  
\- Черт, Джейн, может все-таки не будем?  
\- Ты зануда.

Вторая рука Лэйн уже под юбкой Дарьи, и сколько бы Моргендорфер ни отпиралась от непотребства в публичном месте, трусы были мокрыми насквозь. Два пальца легко проскользнули внутрь и начали ласкать девушку изнутри. Дарья пыталась дарить Джейн какие-то ответные ласки, но уже через пару минут ее сознание отключилось настолько, что всем, на что она была способна, стало поглаживание по спине.

Когда Дарья кончила, Джейн вытерла руку об одежду, взяла с парты сумку и вышла из аудитории.  
\- Ебите меня семеро, - буркнула она себе под нос уже в коридоре. - Надо порисовать.


End file.
